Kaoru's Birthday
by Ryujinbito
Summary: Chapter three is up! Kaoru thinks that everyone forgot about her birthday. Did they really and who is in the dojo?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is really my first time writing FAN FICS on fanfiction. net, so bear with me on this one okay. I wrote this when I was sick, and I wasn't quite there if you know what I mean. Anyway, this fanfic is about Kaoru's Birthday. Poor Kaoru thinks that no one has remembered about her birthday. Which everyone has except for Kenshin. He has been trying to figure out how and when to surprise her. Please review it and tell me how you thought of it, if you decide it was good or bad that how I wrote it and please go gentle on how you tell me what you think of my first fan fic. I hope you will enjoy it. Bye ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's Birthday  
  
Chapter one  
  
Who is in the Kamiya dojo?  
  
It was a beautiful summer afternoon, when Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano were laughing and talking. Kaoru was in a deep thought, " I wonder if anyone remember about my birthd…" Than Kenshin interrupted her in his soft rurouni voice, "Kaoru-dono, what's wrong? You have been quiet since we left the Akebeko. Is there anything wrong." "Hey Ugly Snap Out of it!! (As Yahiko insults her.) Kaoru just looks at Yahiko and says, "Hey Yahiko, come here for a sec." Than thump." Yahiko hits the ground. Sano walks over to Kenshin and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Looks like Jou-chan hit that little punk hard as always." Kenshin just laughs. Yahiko jumped up. "Hey stop calling me little!!!! You Big Dumb Jerk!!!" "Who are you calling dumb? Yahiko-Chan!?!" Kenshin slowly walked over to the two that were arguing. "Now you two should stop fighting, that you should. It is a special day that it is." Kenshin than looks at Kaoru happily smiles at her. Kaoru just looked at Kenshin in amazement at what he said. "What did Kenshin mean by that?" And why did he say that?" As Kaoru thought to her self, Kenshin said, "Now I think that we should head back to the dojo before the storm starts and we get wet that we should."  
  
So the Kenshin-gumi friends went back to the dojo. When Kenshin opened the gate, he could sense a strange presence in the dojo. He ran and the door flung open. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano ran ahead where Kenshin was. Yahiko said, "What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru stood next to Kenshin and spoke with a low voice, "Kenshin someone is in the dojo. Right?" Kenshin did not know who was in there so he called out to the others in a deep Battousai voice but still had the soft violet rurouni eyes, "I want everyone to stay out here especially you Kaoru-dono. I'm going inside to see who it is."  
  
Kenshin puts his hand on the hilt of his Sakabatou and walked in. He stopped to the voice of Kaoru, "Kenshin, wait I'm coming with you, this is my school and my home and I'm going to fight to protect it too." Kenshin just said, "No Karou, stay out here it might be dangero…" Kaoru was soon hugging Kenshin from the back and crying, "Please Kenshin, let me help I'm begging you. I…care…about…you a lot Kenshin and I wont let anyone hurt you. I'm going to protect you like you protect me, so please let me help."  
  
Kenshin looks into the crying eyes of Kaoru. "Fine Karou, you can come in but watch out, be aware of your surroundings, and watch your back of anything."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~J~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank-you for reading the first chapter. You probably wondering who is in the dojo, and what happens if Kenshin and Kaoru goes in or not. So I'll tell you, Kenshin and Kaoru go in followed by Yahiko and Sano. They all get slaughtered to death and that's the end of them. Just joking I would never do that to poor Kenshin-chan. He is to kawaii (cute) to die and the rest of them. Oh and I want to thank Bao Blossom for putting me in her fanfic. That's why I'm dedicating this first fanfic to her. Thank-you so so so so so so so so so much for adding me in your fanfic. ME SO HAPPY!!! Please look forward to find out what happens to Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano. 


	2. Kaoru gets kidnapped?

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to put this up but well here it is. Hope you'll enjoy it. The reason why I haven't put this second chapter is because I have been having computer problems. Well I hope you like the second chapter. Ohh, I and I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Keep on sending me any suggestions, comments or any other errors. If any one would like to talk to me, just e-mail me at ami_nekono@yahoo.com Okay…and if you would please say that you're from fanfiction.net it would be helpful. I look forward to your e-mails and reviews. Thank you. I'll shut up as soon as I say this one quick thing…I'm dedicating this fic to three people, Gypsy-chan, Bao Blossom, and finally to Crystal Okamino because when I finished this chapter she became ill. Yes, Crystal and I are friends. Well…R&R.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's Birthday  
  
1.1 Chapter two  
  
Kaoru gets kidnapped?  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano walked in the dojo. Kenshin gasped at whom was standing in front of them. He knew this person. It was his friend, Mienai, Kazuiro. Kazuiro was Kenshin's best friend during the war. They would drink many bottles of sake together.  
  
Kenshin said, "K…K…Kazuiro?!? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kazuiro just stood there grinning at what has happened to his friend, "My Battousai we have changed haven't we? Why don't we go out tonight, get a few bottles of sake and do what we use to do. It will be good old times again. That is after you have the children off to bed." As he looks at Yahiko and Kaoru and grins.  
  
"Or maybe we can have a little fun with your girlfriend there next to you. Doses that sound good to you?" Kazuiro looks Kaoru up and down.  
  
Kenshin starts to get mad at Kazuiro for saying that to Kaoru. His eyes turn to a tint of amber color and his voice deepened a little, "Leave Kaoru out of this. I'm not going to let you lay a finger on her. If you do I will kill you."  
  
"Oh, Battousai is that a threat?" Kazuiro than sighed with great depression. "Why are you always stopping me from having fun?"  
  
"Because, I'm not letting you do that to Kaoru, and I have vowed not to kill again for the remanding of my life."  
  
"What about your love life? Are you saying all of this because of what happened to…let me see what is her name…Oh yeah could it possibly be TOMOE!"  
  
  
  
Hearing that name, Kenshin froze, while Kazuiro kept on talking, "Let me see how did she die again…She was to sheathe you and while you were in a fight she stepped in the way and you cut her through like butter."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! HOW MY WIFE TOMOE, DIED IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!! I HAVE REALIZED THAT THE REASON WHY TOMOE DIED, THAT REASON IS BECAUSE SO THAT I CAN HAVE A SECOND CHANCE TO PROTECT AND LOVE SOMEONE THAT I CARE THE MOST FOR. THAT SOMEONE HAS SHOWED ME THAT THERE IS A REASON TO ENJOY LIFE. SHE KNOWS WHO I REALLY AM AND THAT DOSE NOT STOP HER FROM CARING, AND HAVING ME AROUND IS NOT A THREAT TO HER BECAUSE SHE ACCEPTS ME. EVEN THE LEGENDARY BATTOUSAI. I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND I WILL KILL YOU, IF YOU HARM TO KAORU IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano were shocked what Kenshin said. Kaoru said to herself, "K…K…Kenshin l…loves me?" Kaoru starts to cry with joy because Kenshin really truly loves her and that he would do anything to protect her even if it means giving up his own life to save her.  
  
Sano and Yahiko were trying to comfort her.  
  
Yahiko said softly to Kaoru, "Hey Kaoru, are you okay?"  
  
Kaoru was not paying any attention to Yahiko until Yahiko yelled at her, "Hey I'm talking to you. I tried calling you by your name and not how you look and…"  
  
Kaoru sat up and said to Kazuiro, "I don't now what kind of business you have with Kenshin and he IS NOT the man that you knew long ago. Yes, he has changed a lot, and that's why I care about him, and for your information I did not like the fact that you were looking me over like some kind of tool. You will pay for saying that."  
  
"Oh, what can a stubborn girl like you, can do to me?" Kazuiro laughs at Kaoru because he thinks that she's stubborn  
  
"I'm not stubborn and I can hurt you in many ways." Kaoru tries to hit Kazuiro on the head with her boken but Kenshin stepped in the way.  
  
"Kaoru, please don't interfere, this is my battle. I will deal with him in my own way that will and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"  
  
Kazuiro smirks and walks over to Kaoru. "My, now I see why Battousai loves you…Your simply beautiful in every way." Than Kazuiro puts his head in Kaoru's hair and smells her.  
  
Kaoru jumps back a little, and yells at Kazuiro " What are you doing? I would only let one man touch me and that is defiantly not you, you big scum bag."  
  
Kazuiro grabs a hold on Kaoru by the waist and holds a dagger up to neck and says, "If you say that the Battousai really loves you than this test of taking you away from him should prove that you two have the ultimate love for each other."  
  
Kazuiro start to walk out of the dojo with Kaoru still in his arms and the dagger is still up to her throat. Sano and Yahiko were block his way of getting out.  
  
Kenshin starts to get really mad at Kazuiro. "Leave Kaoru out of this."  
  
"Tell your two numbskulls to get out of the way and she dose not get hurt."  
  
Sano told Kazuiro that, "You know what? I'm smarter than I look."  
  
Yahiko said to Sano, "NO YOUR NOT, If anything your dumber than you look!"  
  
Kenshin put his hand on the hilt of the sakabatou and said to Sano and Yahiko, "Sano…Yahiko please get out of the way. I do not want anything to happen to Kaoru."  
  
So Sano and Yahiko gets out of the way.  
  
This whole time poor Kaoru was kicking and punching Kazuiro.  
  
Sano and Yahiko walk to Kazuiro.  
  
Kazuiro said to Sano and Yahiko, "If you come any closer to us…she will die."  
  
Kazuiro holds the dagger tighter up to Kaoru's throat. "If any of you come any closer, she gets it."  
  
Kazuiro runs off with Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin yells, "KAORU!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of this chapter. I know…it's a bit of a hanger I usually hate when this kind of things happens but I hope you enjoyed it. Well… how did I do? Is it much better than the first chapter? Well I still am going to write the next chapter because you still have to find out what happens to Kaoru and what kind of surprises Kenshin has for Kaoru. Please tell me how I did. Thank you to all of you that noticed that there were a few errors in my story, but beside all my mistakes tell me how better I did. I know it's not long but I hope you like it. The third chapter is almost finished. I should be done it by next month. Ya, sorry but that's how long it would take me to finish writing 'cause I don't really have time to write. Bye 


	3. chapter three Where’s the Kamiya girl?

Author's Note: So how did you like the second chapter? I know the second chapter did not go up as soon as I finished it, that it was because I had some technical problems with my computer. Damn computer. Let me see…Were did I leave off with my story…Oh yeah Kazuiro captured Kaoru, Kenshin yelled out to Kaoru. Please review me…(Crystal Okamino walks in) "Hey Ryujinbito, what's up?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cr…Crystal…what…are you …you…doing here?" "Oh Ryujinbito, I just came bye to see how you are doing. Can't friends do that?" "Sure Crystal…but without a katana."(Crystal grins evilly and than she has Ryujinbito pined to the floor with the katana to her throat. "Crystal what are you doin…." "Well, Ryujinbito can't say goodbye so, as a good friend, I'll do it for her. GOODBYE!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kaoru's Birthday  
  
Chapter three  
  
Where's the Kamiya girl?  
  
Kenshin stood looking and crying at the dojo door. He said, "K…a…o…r…u…I can't believe…that your gone." Kenshin's voice was now low and ragged. He than continued, "Kaoru…I failed to protect you…I broke my vow to you. It seems for a lifetime that we have been together and all this time I have ignored how much you really care and love me. Not anymore!"  
  
Kenshin got up and started to head for the dojo door when he heard Yahiko, "But Kenshin there is dark storm clouds coming in, there is going to be a storm coming, and bye the looks how the clouds look there is going to be a bad storm."  
  
Kenshin turned to Yahiko, "Yahiko, I have to find her. Long ago, when we first meet, I vowed to protect her even if it costs my own life. When I do find Kazuiro I'll make him pay for touching Kaoru." Kenshin now looked and sounded even madder than before."  
  
"Yeah, but Kenshin…"  
  
Sano puts his hand on Yahiko's shoulder, "Hey punk, Did you hear Kenshin? He is going to find Jo-chan. He dose not look happy right now, besides put your self in Kenshin's place, You would do anything if something like this happened to Tsubame-chan wouldn't you? I would also watch out what I say around Kenshin right now if you know what's good for you…" Sano points at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin now had Battousai's eyes.  
  
"Sano, can you come with me to find Kaoru?"  
  
"Sure, buddy!"  
  
Yahiko said to Kenshin "Kenshin, what do you want me to do?  
  
"Yahiko, I want you to go to the Akebeko and tell Tae-dono what happened, if you run in any trouble you know what to do." Than everyone left.  
  
  
  
Mean wile Kaoru was not giving Kazuiro an easy time trying to kidnap her.  
  
"Hey would you stop fiddling around and hold still, you dumb girl." said Kazuiro  
  
Kaoru stepped on Kazuiro foot.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Kaoru ran away from Kazuiro  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Besides anywhere you go, I will find you."  
  
Kaoru was behind a tree hiding from Kazuiro. When all of a sudden Kazuiro came up from behind her and grabbed her by the neck and tied a rope around her waist and hands.  
  
"You know what? I really don't think the Battousai really loves you because than he would be here already, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't believe you, that I don't."  
  
"Oh now we're even talking like him now."  
  
Kaoru thought to herself, 'I just sounded like Kenshin? But why did I say that. I sounded like Kenshin? Oh Kenshin where are you? I miss you. I want to here your voice again…'  
  
"LET KAORU GO NOW!!!"  
  
Both Kaoru and Kazuiro turned around. Kenshin and Sano were standing in front of them. Sano looked at Kaoru and said to her, "Hey, there Missy. What's happening?"  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I'VE BEEN WITH THIS CREEP FOREVER," yelled Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin walked up to Kazuiro and looked at him with his blood freezing, golden battousai eyes. He said to him, "Let Kaoru go now or else."  
  
Kazuiro stood there looking at the former Hitokiri and smiled, "Ohhh, is that a threat? What will you do if I do this?" Kazuiro grabbed Kaoru and kissed her on the lips also placing his tongue in her mouth. (A/N: Poor Kaoru. Sorry to do this to her but how else how was I going to go through my story? Don't worry, there's usually a reason to my madness, well not all the time. Just wait later on in my story. You'll see why I did this to poor Kaoru and Kenshin. Sorry about having Kenshin go battousai. But I just love him with the deep voice and the amber colored eyes. ^_^)  
  
Kaoru gasped as she felt his tongue touch hers. Kenshin was now really pissed off. He could no longer hold back the battousai. The battousai was now back.  
  
"Kazuiro!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kazuiro stopped quickly kissing Kaoru. Kaoru slapped Kazuiro on the face for doing that to her. Kazuiro threw her to the ground. Kazuiro, Kaoru, and Sano knew by the sound of Kenshin's voice, that he was no longer Kenshin Himura, but know the Legendary Battousai.  
  
Sano knelt down and whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Jou-chan, it's the Battousai…I thought Kenshin wasn't going to let that thing out ever again?"  
  
"Sano!! Why do you address the battousai as a 'thing?' Battousai and Kenshin are the same person, it's just that because of Kenshin's past with the Battousai, he just rarely ever talks about him.  
  
Kazuiro was staring in the eyes of the battousai. This is what he wanted. Kazuiro thought to himself, 'Heh, now that the battousai is out, I can make him get really mad and have him kill again. It would be too late for him to realize what he did, than it will cause pain and suffering for him for breaking his vow to never to kill again, he will commit hara-kiri (A/N: or also know as seppuku or suicide) to himself.'  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sakabatou and held the sword up to Kazuiro's throat.  
  
"Kenshin!!!" Both Sano and Kaoru yelled.  
  
"I don't know this Kenshin that you're talking about."  
  
Kaoru gasped. 'Oh no, Kenshin…have I lost you forever?'  
  
"Kenshin, how about we go to the dojo since we got Jou-chan back?" said Sano.  
  
Kenshin glares at Sano.  
  
Than he hits Kazuiro with his sakabatou. Kazuiro falls to the ground unconscious and than starts to walk away but Kaoru grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Kenshin wait. Please don't go." Kaoru's eyes started to water.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed purple than back to amber.  
  
Kaoru quickly walked to Kenshin and threw her arms around him. He didn't even move, instead he pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!…Ken…shin why did you do that? Don't you recognize me? I'm Kaoru Kamiya. You said that you…"  
  
"I do not know who you are or this Kenshin that you keep on talking about."  
  
After Kenshin said that he started to walk away and leaving Kaoru on the ground. Kaoru got up limping a little. She had a large wound on her leg. It started to bleed. Kenshin or the Battousai stopped and he could smell the sent of fresh blood. He turned and looked at Kaoru. He started to walk over to Kaoru. He stopped in front of her and looked down.  
  
He said, "You're bleeding…" His eyes again flashed to purple but this time they stayed longer than it did before. He tore a piece of his hakama and tied it around Kaoru's leg.  
  
While he was fixing Kaoru's wound, she thought to herself, 'Kenshin's eyes are purple now but will he remain the man I love or will he stay as the Battousai? Please Kenshin…try to come back…please Kenshin come back to me…I love you.'  
  
Kenshin got up after fixing her leg. His eyes flashed back to amber. She stood up but she clumsily started to fall. Kenshin ran to catch her from falling.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were looking into each other's eyes. His eyes turned back to purple but they still had an amberish color to them.  
  
Sano was watching all this but he decided that he should leave them alone so Sano picked up the unconscious Kazuiro and left heading toward the police.  
  
Kaoru pulled Kenshin into a soft embrace. She looks at him and than she kissed him.  
  
She said to him, "Kenshin…I love you and the Battousai." Than Kaoru hugged Kenshin. While she was hugging him, Kenshin had a tear fall from his violet eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of chapter three. I want to thank all the people that reviewed my last chapter. Don't worry this is not the last chapter. You still have to read about Kaoru's birthday party at the Kamiya dojo. I don't know how many chapters there will be. ::smiling because of how many reviews she got:: Did I end this chapter so good or what!! Hey Kenshin and Kaoru got what they both wanted…each other. I hope you read the next chapter of "Kaoru's Birthday" and you still have to hear what happens to Kazuiro. Well Ja ne. ^_^ 


	4. Kaoru's Birthday Chapter four

A/N: Hey again, here my forth chapter of Kaoru's Birthday that I promised to make. Sorry about the long delay with this one. Many things happened. I went camping and than I stayed at one of my relatives house and didn't get back about a month later. My computer doesn't have the Internet any more kuso. This chapter I'm going to dedicate this fanfic to my master Tragic Beauty. What happened in last chapter of Kaoru's Birthday umm. Kenshin got really mad at Kazuiro because he kidnapped Kaoru, and Kenshin was ready to kill Kazuiro for touching Kaoru. After Kenshin or should I say Battousai battled with Kazuiro, Kaoru tried to get him back but it didn't work. Then only response that she got was that of the Battousai. He threw her to the ground and she started to bleed on her leg. The Battousai smelt the blood and walked over to Kaoru and his eyes flashed to violet. When he was finished fixing Kaoru's wound, he got up and Kaoru got up too, but she started to fall and Kenshin saved her from falling. Then Kenshin and Kaoru were looking at each other. Kenshin's eyes were violet once again. Sano pick up the unconscious Kazuiro and heads toward town to the police. Kaoru pulled Kenshin into an embrace and she looked at him and than...she kisses him. "Awwww". She said to him that she loved him and the Battousai. Than Kaoru hugged him. Kenshin was so happy to hear that from Kaoru's mouth, he had tears falling from his eyes. Well.::whispers and hides under her desk:: I'll let you go so that Crystal doesn't come in yell at me, and hopefully she won't have a weapon with her. (Crystal quietly sneaks in the room and sneaks up on Ami. ) "Hi Ami-chan!!! Did you see the new episode of Wei? Kreuz? AYA IS SOOO KAWAII!!! I LOVE HIM, HIS CLOTHS AND HIS".::Ami thinks to herself:: 'Ohhh no, she's going to say "his sword." '(Crystal continues on yelling) "AND HIS SWORD!!!" 'I knew she was going to say that. mou..' "Ummm..Cryssie-chan.can I get back to my story?" "Huh?? Ohhh, sure. Ummm..see ya Ami." ::Than Crystal leaves:: "Mou.Well here's the forth chapter of "Kaoru's Birthday" R&R ^_^ _______________________________(_______________________________  
  
Kaoru's Birthday Chapter four Kaoru's Broken Heart  
  
It was two days until Kaoru's birthday. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were at the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru was cleaning the dojo, Kenshin was doing the laundry as usual, and Yahiko was fighting with Kaoru. Kaoru was not paying any attention to him at all. The only thing that she could think of was Kenshin. Kaoru thought to herself, 'I.want to spent my whole life with him. I love Kenshin so much. I want to settle down and have a family with him, but does he want the same thing? Doses he really loves me the way I love him? Doses he only has a crush on me instead of really, truly love me?' Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Ummm.Kaoru-dono are you okay?" Kenshin looks up at her from doing his chores.  
  
"Huh? Ohh Kenshin, no.I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." She smiled trying to hide her sorrow that was building up inside her. 'When he saved my life back there he said that he loved me.did he mean as a friend? Or did he mean that he might have to leave.me.' A single tear fell from Kaoru's eyes. Yahiko and Kenshin saw the tear fall.  
  
Kaoru got up after she was finished cleaning and walked in her room. Before she walked in her room, she called out to Kenshin, "Ken.shin."  
  
  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono?" said Kenshin.  
  
"Can.you.make supper tonight? If you don't mind, since I can't cook or do anything right around here. Don't worry about making a plate for me, because I'm not hungry tonight. Ja." Kaoru walked unsteadily into the dojo.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yahiko, can you go into town and buy few items for supper tonight?" asked Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko looked at Kenshin and said, "Sure thing Kenshin."  
  
  
  
  
  
So Yahiko went into town, mean while Kenshin heard a loud thump that came from inside the dojo, he ran inside and saw Kaoru laying on the ground past out on the floor and had tears flowing from her eyes. Kenshin tried to wake her up, but when that didn't work he carried her to her room and laid out the futon and put Kaoru down on it. He covered her up with a blanket.  
  
  
  
  
  
She started to wake up. She opened up her eyes slowly and than focused. Kaoru look up and she saw Kenshin looking at her. He smiled at her. Kaoru sat up quickly. "Kenshin.I'm so sorry.I guess I fainted and I was about to." Kenshin covered up her lips with his fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's all right Kaoru. All I'm worried about is that you're all right. It doesn't matter, don't worry. Okay." said Kenshin looking at Kaoru's surprised look on her face. "Anyways Kaoru, why were you crying? You should be happy, that you should, since that it's going to be your birthday in two days."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know but."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what Kaoru? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm.Kenshin.can I ask you something?" said Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure Kaoru, what is it?" said Kenshin smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
When you turned back into the Battousai.I was.was." said Kaoru searching for the right words to say to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were afraid that the rurouni was gone forever right? Is that what you were afraid of Kaoru?" Kenshin said that quietly and he looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru did not look up; instead she got up and walked over to the window. She noticed that it was the next day and she saw Yahiko and Sano fighting over anything that they could argue over. She didn't smile this time. In fact today she wasn't in a joyful kind of mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin could tell something was wrong about Kaoru today. He said to himself, 'She seems different today, she should be happy. Tomorrow is her 19th birthday. Why is she like this? What should I do?' 'Well maybe you hurt her feelings and she was starting to fall in love with you and you had to go and start to wander again and she thought that she would never see you again.' 'Mou.what do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble as it is? Can't you just leave ME ALONE!' 'Look I'm trying to help you!' 'I don't need your help.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin.can you.I mean can.I." Kaoru was stilling looking at the window when Kenshin suddenly wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru jumped as she felt Kenshin's arms around her. She said, "::gasped:: Kenshin what."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh koishii, it's all right, It's only me." Kenshin started to kiss Kaoru's neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru was shocked what Kenshin called her. She thought to herself, 'Ken.shin called me koishii? But why?' she tried not to let out a moan but one escaped her lips but she had totally failed trying to stop it from coming out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin could not help but grin at Kaoru's response to him kissing her on her neck. He started to untie Kaoru's obi when Yahiko yelled to them that breakfast was ready. Kaoru started to walk away when Kenshin pulled her down to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
She let out a slight cry. "Kenshin what are you doing? It's time to eat. If we don't go now." She was silenced by a kiss. Kaoru could only give in to the warmth of Kenshin's lips and to his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
He said to her in a low husky voice, "I want to stay with you now Kaoru. I can't be away from you. Kaoru I love you with all my heart, you mean the world to me. I want to stay with you. Please koishii, I need you. I want you." Kenshin again started to undo her obi. He said softly to her, "I have this burning feeling inside me, if I don't get to have you, all of you, I might go insane and than probably he'll come back and he already wants you now. I'm trying my best to keep him inside because I want to be the first one to have you, not the Battousai."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked into her eyes and he could tell she wants him too. The same way he wants her. She said to him, "Ohh Kenshin, I loved you since the first time we meet."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko was starting to get inpatient, so he opened the door. He was shocked to see that they were finally together and they were kissing. "Well finally you two showed you feeling for one another. You two should have told each other you feeling before. You guys are so childish." Yahiko saw what he did not want to see. He ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the special day, the day that the Kenshin-gumi was waiting for. It was Kaoru's Birthday. It was night out and everyone were at the dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all having a great time. As always, Sano brought saké.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were in her room. Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at her self in the mirror. She said, "Mou.I can't get the right look in my obi, I'm having a hard time to fixing it. Everyone is waiting for me to go to the play and I'm holding all of them up. Kenshin, maybe you should tell then that I couldn't go because I'm running so late and I don't have anything to wear. Mou. why am I so unorganized.. I have so much work to do.. I still have to clean the dojo and also clean the training hall from the last time I practiced Yahiko. I have so little time to all of this in and I also have my classes to go to and Yahiko hasn't helped me with the chores, he's been with Tae-san.."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and said to her, "Calm down Kaoru. You're working your self too hard. You need to calm down and take one thing at a time. Don't worry about cleaning the dojo, I'll have Sano and Yahiko do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru kept on talking, "Yes, but Kenshin, if I ever want to take a vacation I have to do all of this before I leave and."  
  
  
  
  
  
The warmth of Kenshin's lips touching hers silenced her. "Kaoru.. Please calm down. Tell ya what I'll take you on a vacation okay? Know one to bother you okay? I'll do that for you, that I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Kenshin, I don't want to be alone.." said Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru I think that we should get going ne?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Ummm.. Hai Kenshin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru leave her room, but when Kaoru was surprised to everyone yelled out, "SERPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh. What's going on?  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "Well Kaoru, I believe that you were so busy worrying about everything, you forgot that today is your birthday."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I.I guessed I have been really busy and.I did forgot that today was my birthday. Heheh.Kaoru no baka baka baka!" She playful hit herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed. Yahiko said, "Hey, are we going to start the party yet? Mou." Whack!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru gave her birthday smack to Yahiko.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door; Kenshin and the rest of them went to see who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and along with the rest of them were shocked to see who was at the door. Kenshin said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thump! Kenshin was now lying on the ground. "Stupid baka deshi." It was Sojiro Hiko, Kenshin's master.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin on the floor and then looked up at Hiko and said, "Why Hiko-sama, what bring you all the way here to Tokyo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Miss Kamiya, my baka deshi had told me about someone's birthday that was coming up, and isn't that your birthday today? I guess I wanted to thank you for cleaning and helping me back at home and I wanted to surprise you.and oh I brought you a gift." Hiko held out two things, one was a real katana and the other was a gift that was wrapped up. "If my baka deshi had told me sooner that you don't like real swords I wouldn't have bought it for you. Stupid deshi."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin was just now getting up. "Oro.but, master I thought you all ready knew that she didn't like real swords, that I did."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your still talking like that with the 'that I am, or that I will,' your still acting like a little kid, and you're probity going to never to have a family 'cause you'll never grow up, and your always going to be my baka deshi."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm.Hiko." said Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Miss Kamiya?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have to agree with you when how Kenshin acts like a little child, in fact he's all was like that. When I'm training, Yahiko usually gets me mad and than Kenshin says something to get me even more madder. I hit him on the head, and he doesn't even move or block the hit, he always gets hit." said Kaoru when looking at Kenshin's expression on his face when she insulated him like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-dono.why are you agreeing with Hiko-sama? Your suppose to be nice to me, that you." Kenshin didn't even finish his sentence because he knew if he did Hiko would say something about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on in Hiko, we were just about to start the party when you came." said Kaoru.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank-you Miss Kamiya." said Hiko as he walked in the dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few hours since the party had started, everyone was sleeping 'cause they either ate too much or they had too much saké. But for Kenshin and Kaoru, they were still up. Kaoru only had a few sips of saké. Kenshin has a lot but not enough to get him drunk.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Kaoru.can I talk to you outside?" asked Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure thing Kenshin, what is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He just looked at her and then they went outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked deeply into Kaoru's eyes and he said, "Kaoru.I've been wanting to give this way since Kazuiro took you away from me." Kenshin pulled out a small box, than he knelt down on one knee.  
  
  
  
  
  
He continued, "Kaoru.will you do me the honor of marring me?" Kenshin pulled out the engagement ring and slipped it onto her ring finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru gasped, "W-what are you.talking about K-Kenshin?" she said as she was looking at the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm saying, Kaoru will you marry me? I love you so much. When Kazuiro took you away from me.that tore my heart into pieces. I don't want to loose you again. You're too precious to me to loose again. I don't want that, so will you marry me Kaoru?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru was so shocked that Kenshin asked her to marry him. She thought to herself, 'K.Kenshin.asked me to marry him.?' She didn't know what to say, "I.I."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin got back up. He looked at her, "Kaoru.what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled at him, and whispered, "Kenshin no baka." She giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ORO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you ask me sooner? My baka rurouni."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin smiled and pulled her into a soft embrace and he kissed her on the lips. He than started to kiss her on the neck. She let out a slight moan. He smiled when she let out a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
While Kenshin and Kaoru were kissing, Hiko was watching them. He said to himself, 'Well, my baka deshi finally did something right for once. Well done baka deshi.' Hiko smirked. Than Yahiko, Sano, Megumi got up and walked outside and saw them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yahiko gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin of course heard him; he turned around to see who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all looked at Yahiko.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano yelled at Yahiko, "YOU BIG MOUTH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hehehehe.oops sorry." said Yahiko laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She looked at him in return. He smiled and said to Kaoru quietly, "I guess we can never find a place so that we can have peace and quiet now can we koishii?"  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled at him. "No I guess not."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sano, Megumi and Hiko all called Yahiko a jerk. Sano picked Yahiko up and dragged him back in the dojo; Megumi followed behind Sano and Yahiko.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiko walked over to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Hey Kenshin, can I talk to alone for a minute?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"ORO! What did I do now master?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mou.baka deshi.just get your lazy butt over here!" said Hiko folding his arms to his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin did what he was told. He walked over to Hiko.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hai shishou? What did you want with me?" asked Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well baka deshi.you finally did something right for once." said Hiko as he slapped one of his hands down on Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"ORO.what are you talking about.for once?" said Kenshin as he looked at his shishou with wide eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiko smiled. "Mou Kenshin all I was saying that you did the right thing of tying the knot with her. She's really lucky to have met you. My baka deshi."  
  
  
  
  
  
"O.kay gee thanks shishou. Why are you saying this to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Hiko were interrupted to Kaoru's voice. "Umm, Kenshin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin turned around to Kaoru. "Hai Kaoru.what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No.not really but there is something I really have to tell you.but alone. It's really important that I tell you this Kenshin.  
  
"What's wrong Kaoru?" said Kenshin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru went into the training hall. Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin. "Kenshin.the is something that I didn't well it's not because I didn't want to tell you it's just that." Kenshin smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
  
"It's alright koishii, just tell me alright.please?" he pulled her chin up with his finger and smiled at her.  
  
"Kenshin.I'm.I'm." Kaoru was nervous and scared.  
  
"Your what Kaoru? What is it?" Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes.  
  
She started to shake. "I'm preg.nant."  
  
"What Kaoru?" said Kenshin.  
  
She took his hand and put it on her stomach.  
  
Kenshin's eyes lit up when he felt something moving in Kaoru's stomach. Than he smiled. "Oh koishii.your pregnant aren't you?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "Yes...I am Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin thought to himself, 'She's pregnant? How can this be? I wasn't away from her more than one hour. Dose she love someone else? 'You baka! You proposed to her.' Than he asked, "Kaoru.who's the father of this baby?"  
  
He looked turned around and looked away because he didn't want to hear who was the father.  
  
Kaoru continued. She picked up his head up to hers. "Kenshin.you didn't let me finish telling you. Do you still want me to tell you who's the baby's father?"  
  
He looked at her. "Hai.Kaoru, that I do."  
  
She smiled at him. "Kenshin." He looked at her and than she finished. ".Kenshin.you're the father of this baby."  
  
Kenshin's eyes lit up as bright as fireflies at night. He did not know what to say but he barely managed to say, "K.Kaoru.your.pregnant with my child.I mean I'm the father of this baby? But how?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist.  
  
While she had her arms around his waist, Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and at her stomach. He let out a soft moan, smiled and thought to himself, 'This.this is my child? Our child? My own flesh and blood?'  
  
A/N: Heheh there's the ending of this chapter. Please tell me how I did okay. I bet you still want to know what happens like when everyone else finds out that Kaoru is pregnant none of less that the baby's father is Kenshin. Hey I had to give Kaoru and Kenshin some to be happy about ne? Well I'll start to work on the fifth chapter soon okay. Until than enjoy other stories/ poem by me okay. JA! ^_^ 


	5. Kenshin's dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Rurouni Kenshin anime.blahblah.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the extremely long, not updating it. Had a lot of things happen and things to do. Well here's the fifth chapter.  
  
Kaoru's Birthday  
  
Chapter five  
Part One:  
Kenshin's Dream  
  
"Kenshin, are you listening?" said Kaoru.  
  
"Oro? Gomen koishii. My mind just wandered for a little while. Please continue." Kenshin kissed her softly and sweetly on her lips.  
  
She smiled and blushed. "I wanted to tell you that I---I---well I have to travel to Kyoto."  
  
"Was this the problem that was bothering you so---?" He pulled her a little closer.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and softly said, "Yes Kenshin. I thought you would be upset because I have to travel all the way to Kyoto."  
  
"Oh Koishii, I would never get upset with you. I love you too much to even to even think of being a little bit mad at you." Kenshin brushed away a stray lock of Kaoru's jet-black hair out of her face.  
  
Kaoru smiles at him. "What were you dreaming of anyway?"  
  
"Oro? Oh, nothing." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"I'm going inside to pack for I'm leaving for Kyoto tomorrow. Kenshin---can you maybe come along with me?"  
  
"Sure Koishii. I'd love to go with you."  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru heads in to the dojo. Kissing each other.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry this is end of this chappie 


End file.
